Off Screen Romance
by falala
Summary: Turned this into NaLu drabbles :p One-shots of Natsu and Lucy off screen. Done chp 283. Updated for chp 294.
1. Chapter 1

**Off-Screen Romance**

* * *

**A/N: Takes place after Natsu faces off with Gemma (: ... just Lucy being jelly :P One-shot of Nalu. Enjoy (:**

* * *

It was only Natsu who wasn't in the lodge yet and although everyone had fallen asleep, Lucy was still wide awake. For some reason, she couldn't fight the feeling that maybe Natsu was doing something rather compromising—not in a dirty way of course. The last she saw him was in the room when Yukino came over offering her two gold keys. After that, Wendy told her that Natsu went to talk to Yukino about something. She had no clue about what though. Her body rolled from side to side while her mind remained restless. Why couldn't she just sleep already? They have to get up early tomorrow for the games and she was in need of some good rest.

Then finally she heard the creek of the front door open. She moved her head to see the light coming from the hallway pass through the door. It was Natsu and he was cradling Happy in his arms. What happened? She was about to get up from the bed but she heard Natsu whisper.

"Happy, we're here now." He mumbled under his breath.

"Aye…" Happy fell asleep in his arms and still had his eyelids shut.

"Wanna sleep next to Lucy?" He asked the blue cat.

"…Aye." Happy replied.

Lucy shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. For some reason she wanted to hide the fact she was awake from them, although her mind was screaming for an explanation.

Lucy felt the blanket on top of her lift for a second and was replaced by a furry creature. Happy decided to curl near her torso and Natsu tucked them in. Still she kept her eyes closed, and Natsu lingered near the bed for a few minutes. He didn't leave the cat until he was purring to sleep. As he got up, Lucy could feel the heat of his stare, not at Happy but at her. It took all her will power to stop herself from blushing or smiling. The she heard him sigh. His footsteps led him to the washroom and Lucy assumed he was just getting ready to go to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, she was still awake as day. Her nose captured the lingering scent of the dragon slayer and it smelled like burnt wood. Then she realized that he must have been in some kind of fight. Just when she thought of getting up to check on him, the washroom door swung open and Natsu threw his torn up clothes on the floor. She caught a glimpse of how worn out those clothes were and she just knew it had to be him against thirty or more people. Natsu was that kind of person—one versus a million.

Again, she forced herself to look like she was asleep because she felt the intensity of his stare. She heard another sigh followed by a body dropping on a bed. It squeaked a bit as he found his comfortable spot but even after a few minutes, he kept shuffling around. Maybe he was restless too.

One of Lucy's eyes peeked at Natsu to see how he was doing. All she saw was his bare back and boxers. A sudden heat flow to her face caused her to shut her eyes quick before she would see anything else. Where were his pajamas? But then again, what guy wears pajamas? Her mind started to wander. She thought about why he was in the fight, why did he go out of his way to speak to Yukino? Did his fight have anything to do with Yukino? The pit of her stomach started to feel uneasy. Her chest sank in a little as she lay on her back. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling as she tried to comprehend Natsu's nature. Yes, Natsu is the type of guy who saves the damsel in distress. But Yukino wasn't in any danger when she left? Did she offer to buy him food after? But they had just eaten before their meeting.

Was this jealousy? Was she jealous? Lucy mentally slapped herself. Why on earthland did this whole thing keep her from sleeping?

Lucy sighed heavily.

Natsu popped out of his position and sat on his bed.

_CRAP!_ Now he knew she was awake. Then again people sigh in their sleep right?

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered from his bed.

Lucy contemplated on whether or not she would answer back, she was about to say something until Natsu spoke.

"I—I…" He was mumbling now and Lucy couldn't hear his words properly.

But this just made everything worse in her mind. Could he be saying that he's interested in Yukino? Did he go out on a date with her? Was he trying to ask her for help in dating? This was utterly frustrating for the blond mage. A tear slipped out of her eye. It was hard for her to think of Natsu dating someone _else_. It never really bothered her until this moment because Yukino had many similar traits to Lucy because to be honest, all the other celestial mages were mean and abusive to their spirits. But Yukino treasured them just the same as her. Plus the other mage had white hair who also has the same coloured hair as his childhood crush. Why is she bringing Lisanna into this? What is wrong with her? Jealousy is very unfitting.

Then Lucy felt a weight on her bed. This time she decided to open her eyes. Her gaze met his onyx eyes. She was well aware that he was wearing less clothing than usual so she hid her face under the blanket.

"Lucy…" He whispered softly. It was soothing and calm. "Were you awake this whole time?" He tugged on her blanket.

As she revealed her flushed face, he gave her his toothy grin. Then he invited himself under her covers. Usually, she would kick him out but on occasions she let him stay especially if he was having a bad day. She kept her eyes on him and he wrapped his arms around her torso. She couldn't hide the fact that she liked feeling his warmth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head closer to her chest. There was no one else that she was this close to and she didn't want to share it with anyone else either.

"What happened?" She finally spoke.

"…Nothing… Promise me one thing though." He said seriously.

"What is it?" She stroked his hair.

"You won't ever leave the guild."

Lucy wanted to laugh. Why would she do such a thing? She loves Fairy Tail. He of all people should know that. "Why would I leave if everything I love is in Fairy Tail?"

She felt his shoulders shrug.

"Natsu…" She forced his chin up so they would be face to face.

"Yukino was kicked out of her guild for one mistake. She didn't even harm any of her nakama." He spoke quietly to mask his anger.

"I guess, it's their way of their guild. Not all guilds are like ours." She continued stroking his hair to calm him down.

He just grunted back.

"So you and Yukino… didn't uhm—hang out?" Lucy asked nervously.

"No, why Lucy?" His eyes now perked with curiosity.

"Because you were so late in coming back here, I originally thought that—you two would…" Lucy started to mumble off.

"You are a weirdo… why would I go out with someone else when I have someone to go home to, to be by my side all the time, to sleep next to, to tease, to pull pranks on, and to care for." He was as genuine as anyone could possibly be.

Lucy's face flushed. "Well—I,"

Natsu placed his lips lightly on hers. She was wide eyed in shock at his sudden intimacy.

"It's not like you to be jealous." He smirked.

"I'm not." She scoffed.

"Sure," He paused to rub her cheek gently. Her face pressed lightly against his palms. "Night Lucy."

"Night Natsu."

* * *

Fortunately for Lucy, she had the best sleep in forever. But waking up on the other hand was anything but pleasant. Erza was glaring daggers at the pair in the morning. She kept lecturing them about how Wendy is also in the room and it was a bad influence on her. She also kept saying how love and hate were also too heavy of a burden and that she needed something to release her anger on. Although Natsu was willing to fight, Erza refused to injure a team-mate _during _ the tournament games. She promised she would save their punishment for after. Natsu and Lucy kept their heads down the whole time and shuddered at the thought of what their punishment would be.

"Wow I guess she's going to take part in the games today." Gray said as he shed his shirt.

"Yeah she could probably fight 100 monsters with her attitude this morning." Natsu replied.

"Pft, I don't even think the stadium could even contain 100 monsters." Lucy commented.

Fairy Tail A made their way to the stadium after Erza led. The next event blinked on the screens_…Pandemonium._


	2. Chapter 2

**Off Screen Romance Part 2**

**[After Chapter 294]**

**This takes place after the Tag-team battle between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth**

**A/N: I needed some cute fluff lol and I've been itching for something like this to happen. It's alright though. Maybe I should go through older chapters and do some off screen drabbles :P **

* * *

Fairy Tail won the fierce battle against Fiore's number one guild. Even though, in the end, the first generation dragon slayers schooled the third generation twin dragon slayers. It wasn't so much of out-performed or out-skilled that led to their defeat but it was lack of experience. Fairy Tail was at its prime seven years prior to the Grand Magic Games. Even before the disappearance of Fairy Tail's core, the members of this guild had been through enough. They had dealt with attacks from another guild—Phantom Lord, they defeated Jellal—an ex-Great Wizard Saint—at the Tower of Heaven, they also took on the likes of Oracion Seis and Nirvana, and no one could forget that they were the ones to take down Grimoire Heart.

All in all, seven years cannot erase the Fairy Tail's history, and this battle had proved it.

Natsu weakly stood on the ground next to Gajeel. They looked at the unconscious bodies of Sting and Rogue. Apparently, Gajeel could still go another round but it was Natsu who seemed a little less enthusiastic for another battle. They both looked up towards the crowd and heard cheers echoing throughout the stadium, and maybe even throughout the capital. People were thrilled to see Fairy Tail back and they had just witnessed their _comeback_. Of course Fairy Tail never failed to surprise and impress.

Gajeel then stared at his partner.

"You okay?" He asked in his non-chalant tone. "Salamander, I have iron scales. There was no need for you to shield me from that attack." He glared.

"Heh. This way, I could go straight to Lucy." He smiled his signature grin.

"Tck. Idiot. You can always visit her." He scoffed.

"Yeah but if she sees me crawled next to her, she'll kick me out. But if I'm _injured_, she'll just leave it be." His smile only grew bigger.

"Pervert."

Then Wendy flew over to check their wounds. She looked at Natsu first seeing that he was leaning against the iron dragon slayer for balance. She shook her head and began healing his upper body so that he could stand on his own. The medics arrived just as soon as Wendy finished her emergency aid. Gajeel tossed the rosy-haired mage onto the stretcher—ever so _gently_.

Natsu grimaced in pain as he hit the surface of the stretcher. He chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny Salamander?" He was puzzled.

"Thanks man. We should fight against each other once the games are done to find out which dragon slayer is the best." His toothy grin never seemed to disappear.

"I'll win hands down but I'll entertain you to make you feel better." Gajeel shook his hand before letting the medics and Wendy take him to the sick bay.

Wendy walked beside him now and he had his eyes closed but his stupid goofy grin was still plastered on his face. The young girl thought that he was truly strange and peculiar.

"Natsu-san, you should be in worse shape after taking that attack head on. Twin dragons in Dragon Force Mode, their unison attack should have killed you." She sighed. Everyone wondered why he didn't dodge it, he instead stood in front of it shielding Gajeel. Almost everyone's jaw dropped at his self-sacrifice—Erza slammed her hand against her forehead mumbling idiot, gray stayed wide-eyed in shock, and everyone else was just wondering _why_.

"Aww, Wendy I'm alright really. Like I said before, I get to be next to Lucy for a bit." He continued his smile.

"I mean, you aren't that hurt Natsu-san. It's like you're faking being hurt. When I healed you, the medics really don't need to carry you." She whispered. "You know you can walk on your own." She shook her head again.

Natsu just winked at her while the medics brought him to the room. They placed him on the bed next to Lucy and he just stared at her with endearing eyes. He forgot that Wendy had walked him here.

"Why don't you just tell her already, Natsu-san?" She was trying to hide her giggling.

"Tell her what?" He questioned.

Wendy found herself slapping her forehead too at the denseness of this man. He couldn't be serious right? How could he not acknowledge his feelings for her yet? Even when he just wants to be next to her at all times, does he **really**not get it?

"Hopeless." She sighed inwardly.

"Wendy want me to walk you back?" Natsu offered.

She shook her head unwillingly because she knew how much he wanted to be beside Lucy.

"It's okay, the exceeds are on their way here to pick me up." She smiled.

As soon as she said it, Lily, Charle, and Happy were at the door. Happy instinctively flew to Natsu and he caught him with his arms.

"THAT WAS AWESOME NATSU!" Happy cheered. "We showed them right!" He flew around.

"Aye sir." Natsu replied cheekily.

After their brief reunion, more of Fairy Tail popped up. Natsu really just wanted to rest next to Lucy but it seemed to never happen because Erza scolded him for being careless, Gray insulted him, Gajeel laughed at him, and Laxus just nodded? There was also Mirajane still cheering, Levy still explaining the rules, Makarov was telling everyone how proud he was of his children, and everyone else was just loud. Now Natsu understood the feeling of wanting some peace and quiet. Has Lucy always felt like this during their brawls back home? Or perhaps during one of his fights with Gray? It was as if the bar was now the sick bay and they all just chilled inside the small space—very crowded and still very **loud**.

Natsu looked over at Lucy who was still asleep even after all that commotion. He wondered what drugs she had to be on in order to not wake up. But then he saw her stir. His eyes widened in fear that she would wake up so he belted from his bed.

"LUCY NEEDS REST!" Natsu was faking his injury so Erza wouldn't drag him back to their hotel room. Only Wendy knew this though and she grinned happily keeping his secret. He placed his hand over his bandage—which was on his stomach for his fake injury.

"A man needs rest too…" Elfman said shyly. It was like they all forgot about him being there still in a horrible state.

"Elfman? You're still here? It's been days." Macao laughed.

"Okay-okay everyone who isn't injured, go to the bar across from the Honey Bee Inn. We shall celebrate our victory there." Erza commanded.

More people shouted and whistled as they left the room.

"What a noisy bunch. I'll be back in the morning." Poluchka said. She left as well.

Finally they were all alone without the noise. Natsu grinned at his partner even though she was still sleeping. Then his ears picked up her even breathing. She had a slight grin on her lips as she mumbled _Natsu_. Natsu stared at her in shock not knowing if he was imagining it or not. Maybe he was out of it a little after getting hit by their attack.

"Mm… Natsu…" She mumbled once again and this time Natsu couldn't hold himself back.

He took it as an invitation as he crawled into her bed and held her close to him. Careful not to hurt her, he placed his arm around her so she could lean into his chest. Her clothes were like the hospital clothes so they were quite thin. He took this as making him her blanket spiking up the temperature just a bit to make her feel comfortable. Almost instantly she leaned more into his chest—willingly he might add.

Suddenly, Lucy jolted upwards. Natsu held onto her as she gasped for air. He quickly found a glass of water for her to drink and she gulped it down. He climbed back into bed and gently lay her back down. His eyes never left hers and it finally hit her.

"NATSU?! What are you doing here?" Her eyes were widened.

"Sssshhh…" They heard someone say but ignored it anyway.

After a couple of seconds Lucy started to think about of all the plausible reasons for him being here in her bed. Well, she usually found him in her bed but it has been a while since it happened. So maybe she shouldn't be so surprised in the first place. It was somewhat normal to their unorthodox relationship.

"Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? You need to rest…" She muttered out.

Natsu just smiled at her. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that he was perfectly fine, the only person who really needs rest is her.

"You need rest." He said simply.

As if all thoughts were the same, Lucy leaned against Natsu. She wasn't going to fight it, not tonight. Her body was way too injured anyway.

"But Natsu, why are you here?"

"You need rest." He said again—this time thoughtfully.

"You knew I needed you?" She blushed red and she was grateful that it had been night time or else he would be able to see her whole face.

"No, I needed you..." He admitted. He pulled her in tighter and she melted into his arms. "I'll be here when you wake up. Go back to sleep." He felt her head nod and he quietly lolled her back to sleep.

To Natsu, this had been a triumphant day. He had avenged Lucy, beat Sabertooth, and now he got to sleep next to Lucy. It had ended better than expected. He smiled once more before his eyes drifted to sleep.

In the other corner of the room, Elfman lay on his bed uncomfortably. Did he just really witness Natsu crawling into bed with a helpless Lucy? Did everyone really forget he was here? He sighed because he too felt the need to be with _his_ person. A tear trickled down his face.

Elfman was clearly touched and also very proud of Natsu. He nodded his head in appreciation even though no one could see.

"He's becoming a man."

* * *

**A/N: Btw this is a separate one-shot from the previous one I wrote. Since you know the first chapter, Natsu acknowledges his feelings for her and kisses her but in this one-shot he just does sweet things for her because of her :P **

**Maybe I'll make this into a habit. Drabble drabble drabble :D**


End file.
